The new cultivar of blackberry called ‘A-2312’ is described herein. The new cultivar originated from a hand-pollinated cross of Ark. Selection APF-1×A-2002 made in 2000. The seeds resulting from this controlled hybridization were germinated in a greenhouse in the spring of 2001 and planted in a field near Clarksville, Ark. (West-Central Arkansas). The seedlings fruited in the summer of 2002 and one seedling, designated ‘A-2312’, was selected for its firm, large, sweet fruit with excellent postharvest handling potential, attractive fruit appearance, very good flavor, excellent plant health, potential reduced chilling requirement compared to other cultivars, and high yields.